justmythevoicefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 7
Coaches and Hosts The Coaches are: Justin Bieber, Harry Styles, Demi Lovato and Tim McGraw. The advisors for this season included Chris Brown for Team Justin, Annie Lennox for Team Harry, Bono for Team Demi and Jo Dee Messina for Team Tim. Loretta Lynn served as an advisor for all teams during the knockouts. Teams Color Key Winner Runner-up Third place Eliminated in Live shows Eliminated in Live playoffs Stolen in the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Stolen in the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds - Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, began airing when the season premiered on February 12, 2018. Color Key ✔ Coach hit his/her "I WANT YOU" button Artist defaulted to this coach's team Artist elected to join this coach's team Artist eliminated with no coach pressing his or her "I WANT YOU" button . Episode 1 (February 12) The four coaches performed Sing/Beneath Your Beautiful at the start of the show. Episode 2 (February 13) Episode 3 (February 19) Episode 4 (February 20) Episode 5 (February 26) Episode 6 (February 27) The sixth episode, titled "Best of the Blinds", was a recap of all the Blind Auditions broadcast up to that point. The Battles The advisors for this season included Chris Brown for Team Justin, Annie Lennox for Team Harry, Bono for Team Demi and Jo Dee Messina for Team Tim. Color Key Artist won the Battle and advanced to the Knockouts Artist lost the Battle but was stolen by another coach and advanced to the Knockouts Artist lost the Battle and was eliminated . The Knockouts Loretta Lynn served as an advisor for all teams during the knockouts. Color key Artist won the Knockout and advanced to the Live Shows Artist lost the Knockout but was stolen by another coach and advanced to the Live Shows Artist lost the Knockout and was eliminated . Episode 14 (Tuesday, March 27, 2018) The fourteenth was a special one hour episode titled "The Road to the Live Shows". This episode shows the best moments of the season so far, including the blind auditions, the journey of the top 20 contestants and unseen footage. Live Shows Color Key Artist was saved by the Public's votes Artist was saved by his/her coach or was placed in the bottom three Artist was saved by the Instant Save Artist's iTunes vote multiplied by 10 after his/her studio version of the song reached iTunes top 10 Artist was eliminated 'Week 1: Live playoffs (April 2, 3 and 4):' The Live Playoffs comprised episodes 15, 16, and 17 (the results show). The top twenty artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing based on the viewers' vote, and each coach completing their respective teams with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (April 9 and 10): The Top 12 performed on Monday, April 9, 2018, with the results following on Tuesday, April 10, 2018. The Instant Save returned once again this season, with the bottom three artists performing for a spot on the next round via the viewers' votes from Twitter. iTunes: Andrew Keener (#3), Beth Orenn (#5) and Isaac Learmonth (#7). Week 3: Top 10 (April 16 and 17): The Top 10 performed on Monday, April 16, 2018, with the results following on Tuesday, April 17, 2018. iTunes: Beth Orenn (#4) and Elizabeth Tubbs (#7). Week 4: Top 8 (April 23 and 24): The Top 8 performed on Monday, April 23, 2018, with the results following on Tuesday, April 24, 2018. iTunes: Beth Orenn (#2), Elizabeth Tubbs (#4), Andrew Keener (#5) and Jason Reyes (#8). Week 5: Top 6 (April 30 and May 1): The Top 6 performed on Monday, April 30, 2018, with the results following on Tuesday May 1, 2018. iTunes: Jason Reyes (#8 and #9) and Eleonor Tosell (#10). Week 6: Semifinals (May 7 and 8): The Top 5 performed on Monday, May 7, 2018, with the results following on Tuesday May 8, 2018. iTunes: Elizabeth Tubbs (#6 and #8) and Andrew Keener (#7). Week 7: Finals (May 14 and 15): The Top 3 performed on Monday, May 14, 2018, with the results following on Tuesday May 15, 2018. iTunes: Andrew Keener (#2 and #4), Eleonor Tosell (#3 and #6) and Elizabeth Tubbs (#5 and #7). Elimination Chart Color Key Artist's info Artist from Team Justin Artist from Team Harry Artist from Team Demi Artist from Team Tim Results details Winner Runner-up Third place Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was saved by the public Artist was saved by his/her coach Artist was eliminated . 'Team' Color Key Artist's info Artist from Team Justin Artist from Team Harry Artist from Team Demi Artist from Team Tim Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week ✔ - Number of iTunes bonuses received . Artists' appearances in other media * Matthew Glyn sang in the blind auditions of Season 2 but failed to turn any chairs.